htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Flaky
Flaky Flaky is a red porcupine whose quills are full of white flakes representing dandruff, thus the name. It is shown that Flaky has an interest for baseball in Flaky's Baseball Smoochie, leading some to suspect that it was a male, while others see this as a sign that Flaky is a tomboy.But lacks physical qualities that other female characters share, particularly eyelashes. Flaky has often been viewed as a coward or very shy. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life.It was also shown in Water You Wading For, at least she did not have necrophobia even though Cuddles is dead.She is often seen around Cuddles, Sniffles and Flippy. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur as seen in Water You Wading For, Let it Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. On the episode "Ten out of Ten", she bravely faced her fear as she tried to maneuver the airplane when the airplane she was on has no more pilots, thus a plane crash would have happened. Her deaths tend to involve she either being skinned, burned, or eaten. Flaky is a very helpful character, as evidenced by a couple of the TV episodes. All these factors suggest that Flaky is not only overly cautious (as opposed to being a coward), but also one of the more kind characters of the series; for example, daring to organize a surprise party for Flippy, a character who is well known for being mentally unstable. However, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go, she seemed to be unstable herself - near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and makes a companion with a garden gnome, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! she passes out when she is on the ski lift.In Party Animal, it is revealed that she was allergic to peanuts, as she gets a pink rash, big lips, and bloats like a balloon. She also has a fear of flying, and is prone to vomiting. The fact she is a porcupine often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of Flaky's quills, Flippy even once used his/her as a weapon with which he killed Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel. Also, she is sometimes skinned, as in Class Act and Let it Slide, when she falls down a tight space, her quills stick-out when going down. When he/she comes out of the other end, her muscles are exposed. The excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she has been given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff would always fall out. Flaky's first and third kills were done after she itself, has been killed. In the episode, Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her, she fell onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she got popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pinned him to the wall. Her second kill is from Let it Slide, because Lumpy accidentally turned off the water, she lost her quills all over the water slide, separates the water slide, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide; due to this, it is assumed Flaky caused Cuddles' death, but it's not likely because the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide. As well as being friends with Cuddles, Flaky is also shown to be close friends with Flippy as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, his/her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of Flippy's flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy did not kill Flaky even though he instigated the flip-out and he was right in front of him/her (although she looked very different, puffed up, and Flippy didn't kill The Mole either). In Double Whammy Part 1 his/her screams snapped him out of one of his flip-outs. In Stealing the Spotlight, she only made a cameo in a part where she and sniffles where curious enough to know what Lumpy is doing in his home. It is not clear whether she survived in the last part or not because there were shaded characters running and burning afterwards due to the strong brightness of Lumpy's huge Christmas lights. It could be said that she was one of those shaded characters but it's not yet confirmed.In a Halloween edition episode "Out of Sight, Out of Mime",she is wearing a generic ghost costume. She has been killed many times, but survived in, Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), Stealing the Spotlight (debatable), (debatable) From A to Zoo, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso (Cameo), A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part 1, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy Trails pt. 1 (but not part 2), Chew Said a Mouthful, Chokes on You (Debatable), and Something Fishy. It is not seen whether she lives or dies in the ending of the episode "Ten out of Ten", but it could be assumed that she was going to die because of a monster heading towards to her location (presumably Godzilla because he/she made a cameo in a flyer). Personality: Flaky is one of the most popular characters in the series and has the personality of being a very cautious and timid character. And as evidenced in Snow Place to Go, she may also have necrophobia(fear of death/dying) and possibly a fear of sharks. She likes cooking based on the episode "Party Animal". She also likes playing baseball based on her smoochie and some episodes, and being with her friends (although she still keeps her cautious and timid self). She is somehow scared or hates chickens and chicks, based on her interaction with the animals in the episode "A to Zoo". She also has acrophobia (the fear of heights) based on the episode "Ski Ya! Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!". Character Relationships: * Cuddles - Both are always together in an episode and they seem to be on friendly terms. Cuddles is the opposite of Flaky whereas he likes to try things out, and as for flaky, she maintains her cautious and timid self. * Giggles - Both are rarely seen together, but they are also on friendly terms. * Petunia - The same as her relationship to Giggles, but are on friendly terms * Sniffles - They sometimes appear in a same episode. Both are on friendly terms * Lumpy - Both are always seen in a same episode. She just sees him as a normal person in contrary to his attitude and behavior in an episode, a dumb person * Nutty - She is somehow a little scared of him due to his "sugar craze", but both are on friendly terms. * Disco Bear - She dislikes his character as a "chicser" but both are on good terms * Flippy/Fliqpy - She may have a love interest for Flippy (even though he did killed her on some episodes but it rarely happens) due to her activities with him, she remembers important dates for Flippy, and she is, at least, the one who is almost close with him. Although she develops a phobia/trauma to his evil side, Fliqpy. Flippy somehow reciprocates this feeling in some degree although he does not gives a hint for it * Lifty and Shifty - She dislikes the both of them due to their attitude and behavior towards her, and not to mention, she dislikes their reputation as thieves. * Lammy - They are rarely seen together in an episode, but they are, at least, on friendly terms * The Mole - The same as her relationship to Sniffles, both are on good or friendly terms, even though he was, at an episode, the one who killed her * Splendid - She just sees him as a friend but Splendid likes to flirt with her sometimes. * Splendont - Although both did not meet in an episode, she dislikes him due to his reputation as the "evil counterpart" of Splendid * Truffles - Both are rarely seen in an episode, but are on good or friendly terms * Pop and Cub - Due to his responsibility as a father, they rarely meet but sometimes he calls for help from her and the other characters. Both are on good terms Trivia: * She is allergic to peanuts/peanut related products * She is one the characters that Flippy rarely killed in an episode * Flaky's Age in the anime adaptation seems to be 15-16 years old * Her birthday is on 27th of December * Her Zodiac sign is capricorn * Most of her appearance is colored red, her eyes are amber while her hair is red and a bit messy to resemble her cartoon counterpart's spikes. * There had been an argument/debate whether Flaky's a boy/girl, but the silence soon broke off when Mondo Media confirmed that Flaky is a girl during "behind-the-screams" * She is often paired up with Flippy in fanfics, although she is also sometimes paired up with Splendid. Flaky's Pictures: 302153.jpg 304497.jpg 396845.jpg 590789.jpg 685429.jpg 768865.jpg 894001.jpg Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1040649.jpg|Flaky's fears 0b7903f5ba300819f236a17e928b1d7f.jpg 79397dz.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Girl Characters